The present invention relates to a mounting for a covering for an opening such as a door or a window.
In known doors and windows, the hinge part to be fixed to the frame piece has to correspond in its form to the sectional shape of the frame piece. It is not possible to use the same hinge part for frame pieces with significantly different sectional shapes.
Moreover, in most cases, the fastening members of known hinge parts have to be inserted from above or below into the section of the frame piece before installation of the frame piece in the opening. Such installation is very troublesome. If the frame piece is already installed, when the door is being mounted, the fitter is compelled either to dismantle the frame piece or to cut two openings into the frame piece above or below the intended position of the two hinge parts. It is only through these openings that the hinge parts can be inserted into the frame piece and fixed in the intended position. This assembly is very costly, especially since the cut openings have to be filled after installation to provide an attractive appearance.